


14th Division Branch Chief, Byakuya Togami

by HumanMonoGami



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Future Foundation, M/M, Post DR3, Started out as a crackship how did it end up like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanMonoGami/pseuds/HumanMonoGami
Summary: Byakuya Togami has taken over Kyoko Kirigiri’s role as 14th Division Branch Chief of the Future Foundation while she moves on to rebuild Hope’s Peak Academy. Kyoko returns to grab something from her old office when she stumbles upon Byakuya accompanied by his new significant other, who happens to be a convincingly human Monokuma unit.
Relationships: Byakuya Togami/Monokuma, human!Monokuma/Byakuya Togami
Kudos: 14





	14th Division Branch Chief, Byakuya Togami

‘Well, then. I suppose the day is here...I am officially the 14th division Future Foundation branch chief. No longer an interim. Kirigiri has taken on a permanent position at New Hope’s Peak, and has left this role to me....With my leadership, we will succeed.’ Byakuya Togami, the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny, looked up at the building which towered in front of him, feeling as though the building was a bit too short for his tastes. He sighed as he made his way to what was now officially his office.

Following closely behind him was his new assistant, a frail looking man who blended in with the other Future Foundation agents besides his short stature. At least, his all black hair and dark sunglasses gave off this impression.

Suddenly, as the two of them made their way to the elevator in a fog of cheap coffee fumes and stressed out interns, a Future Foundation agent stopped them. 

“You know the drill. The metal detector is right ahead,” spoke the agent in a dull, almost robotic tone. 

“Really? You intend to use a metal detector on me? Are you blind? Do you not recognize your own damned branch chief?” Byakuya scowled at the security guard. ‘I cannot let them find out about him.’ The former heir scoffed as he turned away, prepared for this very moment. “Oi. My assistant here was wounded during the tragedy and has various implants which are metal and highly susceptible to damage from such devices. As branch chief, I demand you shut that system off for us to pass through. Or else.” 

“But the regulations say-“

“Whose regulations? Kirigiri’s? Kyoko Kirigiri is not here. I am in charge, and I say to shut the damn metal detector off. Do you hear me?” Byakuya shook his fist, visibility irate. 

The agent broke from his empty expression and fearfully turned the detector off, then glared at Byakuya’s assistant. ’Tch...’ He thought. ‘Branch Chief Togami is getting this defensive over someone’s health? Is he ill?’

After turning the detectors off, the agent leaned in towards Byakuya’s assistant. “H-hey...” He whispered. “Is Branch Chief Togami okay?”

“Excuse you?” The agitated former heir intervened. “I do not pay my assistant to speak with you. I pay him to be my assistant. Enough with idle chit-chatter or your position will be terminated.” 

Concerned about his job, the agent stepped back and put his hands behind himself, resuming his empty demeanor. “Your office awaits, Branch Chief Togami.” 

Byakuya left the agent with a glare of absolute scorn before entering the elevator with the short and quiet man behind him. The man began trembling a bit.

Byakuya looked down at him. “Don’t speak.”

The man looked up at him and angrily nodded before crossing his arms and waiting for Byakuya to exit at their floor.

“Kirigiri’s former office is this way. I’ve been using it for a while.” Byakuya smirked as he lead the way. The two of them walked together quietly, avoiding eye contact with the other agents. Once they reached Kyoko Kirigiri’s former office, Byakuya unlocked it and waved for the assistant to walk inside, before entering and closing the door behind himself. He quickly locked it and exhaled in relief. 

Turning around calmly, the former Affluent Progeny slightly smiled at the new agent. “You are safe now. There are no cameras in here.” 

“‘Bout freakin’ time,” snarked the assistant as he took his wig and glasses off and threw them onto a file cabinet, revealing two toned hair and heterochromatic eyes. He quickly adjusted his hair so that the black and white sides were evenly aligned, with the streaks in his bangs pushed slightly to the side. Grinning a sharp toothed grin, he locked eyes with the new 14th division branch chief. 

Byakuya gazed back into the man’s eyes, one grey and dull, the other red and glowing. He hesitated before beginning to speak. “You’re here to give me intel on despair related activities...and so that you’re not left unsupervised to do anything stupid, Monokuma.” By this point, the name which he once scorned rolled off of his tongue comfortably. The heir adjusted his glasses and walked towards his assistant, who was actually a convincingly humanoid Monokuma unit in disguise.

The robot reached out his arms to hug him, before holding him in a tight embrace. “Puhuhu. Silly boy. Bringing a Monokuma unit into the Future Foundation ‘cuz you can’t get enough of me. Gee...I feel so uncomfortable being in this place. It just ain’t like me, Byakuya!” 

“Times are different...” the former heir put his hand to the robot’s chin. “You don’t have a mastermind, yet you’ve been left to run around with some heavily edited version of Alter Ego Junko’s AI. Shows how careless Towa is.”

“You coulda destroyed me, y’know. I wouldn’t have put it past you. I mean I’d have no choice cuz I’d be a goner...Upupu...” Happily, the android rested his head against Byakuya’s chest. “Okay, asshole. I’ll help you out here since all despair has abandoned me.” 

“Then not all hope is lost,” Byakuya slightly joked as he walked over to his desk and sat down, opening up his laptop. “Although does it really matter either way? What matters is that I do this job and that you help me. Come on.”

The Monokuma unit sat down on top of his desk and kicked his feet back and forth. “This place is hella boring. You have got to redecorate. Add a little sass. A little glamor. Soooomethin’! A disco ball even! Hell if I know.”

“I’m not adding a disco ball in here, Kuma,” replied Byakuya as he got up and took a chair from the other side of the room. After placing it next to his seat, he sat back down and focused on his laptop. “Sit down in the chair. Not on the desk. You’re not a bear.”

“You think bears sit on desks? Ohohoho! Someone needs a zoology lesson! Or maybe...” The android trailed off for a moment as he sat down next to Byakuya. “A robot anatomy-“

Byakuya covered the robot’s mouth with his hand. “Knock it off.” 

Moving Byakuya’s hand away, Monokuma pouted. “I wasn’t gonna say anything diiiiirty! I promise...Puhuhu....” Inching closer towards him, the human Monokuma unit lowered his voice and whispered to Byakuya. “But hey....What if a Future Foundation member and a Monokuma unit kissed in the Branch Chief’s office...Just kidding. Unless...?” 

“This isn’t the time...” Byakuya looked away nervously. 

“At least hold my hand then?” The robot responded.

Byakuya sighed. “I need to type. I’ll kiss you once. Just once. You’ve got no clue how much trouble both of us would be in if we were found out...” He turned to the robot and slowly put his hand to his cheek, then leaned forward, softly kissing him. ‘My heart is racing...’ He thought. ‘You manipulative idiot. This really isn’t the time nor place for this...’

Mid kiss, the door swung open, revealing a woman with long lavender hair flowing to her waist. “Um...” She flipped her hair back, then awkwardly looked away. “Byakuya Togami.”

The new branch chief quickly pulled away. “Kyoko Kirigiri.” 

“Byakuya Togami. What are you doing...?”

“...Well.” He cleared his throat. “Clearly something that requires an unfortunate amount of explaining.”

“Yes. That it does.” Kyoko slightly glanced at him before glancing away again. “I’d prefer you explain now or leave so that I can delegate your position to someone else.”

“Come in and close the door behind you. You shouldn’t have those keys anymore, anyway. Just....Just close the door and sit down.” Byakuya frustratedly covered his face by adjusting his glasses. 

Kyoko locked the door behind her and pulled up a chair, sitting down in front of Byakuya and Monokuma. She pointed to the Monokuma unit. “Who is this? Why does he look like the human version of a Monokuma unit?”

“Because he is.” Byakuya glared forward at her. “And he is helping me.” 

“Helping you with what? Your loneliness? There’s no excuse to be kissing anyone in your office, Togami. Especially not a M-Monokuma unit...” she stuttered a bit, not believing entirely what was happening. Kyoko looked down at her feet and sighed. “Well. I’m listening. I came in to quickly grab one thing, but I suppose my visit here will be a bit longer than intended.” 

“Puhuhu. Isn’t any visit here longer than intended? I want the hell out of here alreaaaady!” Monokuma interjected, grinning at Kyoko. 

“H-he just spoke to me, Togami. Turn him off or something.” Kyoko’s eyes widened as she attempted to hold back showing how anxious she was. 

“No. I will not be turning him off. He is not merely a toy to me. Do you think that the esteemed Byakuya Togami would waste his time with someone he did not care in the slightest for?” He scowled at her.

“Well. Your lineage suggests otherwise,” she coldly responded.

“Listen, Kirigiri. This robot. No. This person. He’s important to me. He is here because he stores information about all despair related operations in the area. He intends to help with the Future Foundation’s efforts to restore mankind.” Byakuya grabbed his partner’s hand and held it tightly. “What you walked in on...that was a brief celebration of me bringing him in here safely.”a

“An unprofessional celebration to say the least.” Kyoko replied a bit defensively. “Well. Regardless of that...You are choosing to trust a Monokuma unit? Are you insane, Togami?”

“Perhaps.” He tapped his fingers on his desk with his free hand. “However, so many people around us have been afflicted with despair. Those born filled with hope have been afflicted with despair. Programs such as Alter Ego could be corrupted, yet you find it hard to believe a program created for despair could be afflicted with hope? Towa, Enoshima, the remnants...Nobody exists here right now as a mastermind. However, he requires someone to guide him, and that has become me.” 

“I suppose I could see that logic, after what we went through with the Neo World Program. But still...how long have you been with him? How can you trust him?” Kyoko looked at the human Monokuma unit anxiously, trying to fully process his existence and presence. 

“We have been together for far longer than you’ve known. I met him while Towa had kept me hostage. He was a servant to her, one she treated poorly. We grew close then, but had to spend time apart for our safety. However, the world has calmed down a bit...and now we are together again.” Byakuya refrained from smiling, understanding how dire the situation was, yet felt a warmth inside of his chest that he didn’t know was possible. “Anyway. I’m frankly quite sick of the way this conversation is going. Monokuma...” He looked at him sternly. “You’re free to speak for yourself. You aren’t like that Kurokuma thing. I’m not some child intending to put you on silent mode. I’d only asked you to stay quiet before so that your teeth didn’t expose you as someone abnormal or even perhaps that mechanic remnant.” 

“Puhuhu. He’s abnormal, too.” The robot looked at Kyoko. “Anyway, I know you. I remember the whole killing game.” He pointed to his head. “Junko’s brain is up in here and stuff. I know all she knew. But I’m nerfed! That Monaca brat! She nerfed me! Made me all submissive and boring! I couldn’t kill a soul unless she asked me to. But she’s in space, so who is gonna ask me to do anything? Though I remember this cute fella during the killing game at Hope’s Peak being super fun! So I’ll listen to what he has to say.”

Kyoko glared at him, annoyed. “So, Byakuya is ‘the mastermind’ now? To what?”

“He’s the mastermind of my heart,” the android responded, blushing. 

“No. I’m not the mastermind of anything,” Byakuya interrupted. “However, whatever is left of Alter Ego Junko in him has been corrupted by Towa. He truly believes himself to be Monokuma, sans the rest of Junko’s personas. He believes himself to also require a mastermind. I’m filling in that role, but I’m not causing him to do any harm. I’m helping him use his knowledge to save others.”

“It’s kinda gross,” Monokuma added, “The idea of me helping people. But I dunno. He’s so cute. And he looks so helpless like a lost puppy. Hello little puppy...” He tried to pet Byakuya’s head but the former affluent progeny blocked his hand. 

Kyoko gritted her teeth a bit before looking back at Byakuya. “If Munakata finds out about this...”

“I’m willing to take the penalties.” Byakuya responded. “I am repaying the Future Foundation as a debt, and making my way back to being the leader of a powerful world-renowned corporation... One which I don’t blame this particular Monokuma unit for the fall of. However, regardless of what happens, I will succeed, and I will succeed with him by my side.”

“I see...” The former Ultimate Detective looked away solemnly. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen you so passionate about someone. Let alone, something. Even back there with Makoto Naegi and the others...you weren’t quite this emotional.” 

“That is true. I’m feeling something I haven’t before...” Byakuya responded. 

Kyoko turned forward and smiled at him. “So, you’re in love...With someone you shouldn’t be in love with. Who am I to judge, as long as you’re happy? Byakuya Togami...” She slowly stood up. “I’ll be keeping an eye on you. And also, you were right about something.” His former classmate tossed him her keys. “I no longer need these, as I’m no longer the 14th division branch chief. If you’re willing to pay the consequences should this questionable relationship be exposed, that is on you. However...I’ve heard enough. Should the Monokuma unit betray you, don’t expect me to be surprised. I wish you both the best of luck. Goodbye, Branch Chief Togami.” 

Byakuya smiled at her. “Understood. Begone, now. This is my division.” 

She held back a small laugh. Nodding at both of them, Kyoko turned around and left. As she closed the door behind herself, she took a long sigh before reflecting. ‘Should I really be letting this go so quickly? But...This reminds me of the Neo World Program again, with Makoto...I trust him to be careful, and I’m sure that thing...Er...His Monokuma unit... Will help him to ensure no other killing games happen. Byakuya Togami, please know what you’ve gotten yourself into.’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting at 2 a.m.   
> Yes, this ship is 100% serious.


End file.
